A Perplexing Fascination
by Philosophy Blue
Summary: Sesshomaru has had a perplexing fascination with Kagome as of late; watching her, following her, even going so far as to arrange little incidents where they meet in amusing circumstances. Exactly what about her is so captivating, he doesn't know, but he does know that her reactions to his little schemes are so very amusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story, guys! Kudos to the idea, which came from Haven Himori. She let me use it for a short story. Thanks, girl! ;D Well, anyways, here's something new for you guys to sink your teeth into it! Have fun!**

* * *

"Well, this is awkward," Kagome said shakily from her position beneath Sesshomaru, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here, crammed in a janitor's closet with a human girl.

He could feel his heart pounding, and he tried to calm it down through sheer force of will, but his blood raged through his body all the faster. He had to hold back a growl at the feeling of her warm, soft body beneath his. _Beneath his..._

Kagome squirmed under him. "Um, do you think he's gone now? The hall monitor?"

She had skipped class and went on the roof with a friend instead for forty-five minutes. Right when she had been coming down the stairs, having parted ways with her friend, who had gone down another staircase that was closer to his class, the hall monitor came around the corner. She was already in trouble for skipping class so much, and she knew if she was caught, she'd have to serve detention after school for who knew how long. That was when Prince Charming, walking down the hall and minding his own business, and doubtlessly having a legitimate reason to be out of class, had pounced, pushing the both of them through a seemingly random door, whisking them out of sight none too soon. And that was why they were in this extremely awkward position.

"It is better to wait, to be sure." He didn't say how her squirming had made his vision go red for a few seconds before he got it under control.

"Oh, right." The hushed conversation fell silent for a moment. "Why did you help me? I mean, what's it to you if I get caught?"

Sesshomaru wondered how to answer that one. "You were in my way."

She frowned, trying to process that. "You mean...you weren't supposed to be in the halls either?"

"Hn."

 _I hate it when he does that,_ she growled mentally. _It can mean either yes or no or shut up right now unless you want to die, and pretty much everything in between._ "Er... Thanks, then, Taisho."

"Hn."

Kagome's grateful expression crumpled into a scowl. "Quit saying that! I hate it when you do that!"

His bright amber eyes, practically luminescent in the darkness, which had been staring into empty space, swiveled around to glare directly into her own eyes. She jerked back, his gaze almost physical. They locked eyes in a silent battle for a full minute, neither giving in. Then Sesshomaru simply said, "Hn."

Kagome felt her lip curl back into a snarl. "You son of a biscuit!"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Be careful what you say to me, Higurashi." Then he stiffened on top of her, a weird expression crossing his face.

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to make a scathing reply, but had no chance to, because at that moment the door to the janitor's closet was yanked open, blinding light flooding into the previously dim room. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up at the two figures silhouetted in the doorway in unison, amber and cerulean eyes burning.

The intruders, a sophomore girl and junior boy, backed away slowly. "S-sorry..." Eyes wide, they spun around and made a run for it, making an escapade from the scene of what they were certain was passionate lovemaking. It did not occur to them that both of the people inside the closet were fully dressed, or that neither of them had flushed cheeks, or that they did _not_ look like lovers.

"Great," Kagome spat. "In the next five minutes, every single blasted student will know that Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi were making out in a janitor's closet. And _no_ one's going to believe the truth. Get off me!"

Sesshomaru stayed on top of her for a tad bit longer than necessary, chests pressed together, then slowly, _slowly_ disentangled himself from her long legs. He smirked down at her. "You're welcome," he said in that dark, silky... _sexy_ voice.

Kagome reddened. "Get out of here!" she yelled, springing to her feet and stomping away, just as the bell rang.

Her predictions were correct. When she sat down in her class four minutes later, the room was thick with whispers and pointed looks. The looks were comprised of everything from awed gapes to jealous stares to hateful glares, the former and latter being broadcast by females.

Kagome groaned and plunked her head down on her desk. _I am_ _ **so**_ _ready for this day to be over._

And halfway across the building, Sesshomaru Taisho was sitting upright, the barest ghost of a smirk playing around his lips. His sensitive ears heard every piece of gossip being thrown around the room, and he liked what he heard.

Why wouldn't he? Everything had gone perfectly according to plan, after all.

* * *

 **Haha, I have to say I enjoyed writing this chapter! What about you guys? Well, if you like it, you know what to do! *wink***


	2. Chapter 2

In between classes, Kagome and Sesshomaru each walked through a clear aisle, students parting before them like the Red Sea. Kagome, who preferred to walk in the shadows unnoticed, hated this. Sesshomaru, who basked in attention like a cat in the sun, enjoyed it completely and thoroughly.

"Kagome, did you really make out with Sesshomaru Taisho in the girl's bathroom?" Sango asked, coming up behind her with her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

Kagome's mood immediately darkened even further, if that was even possible. "Not you too," she growled, walking faster. Her friend hurried to catch up, apologetic look in her brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm just kidding."

"Yeah...sure," Kagome said skeptically, but slowed down nonetheless.

"So, what happened? I mean, most rumors have a bit of truth in them, you know?" Sango reached into the pocket of her bag and pulled out a granola bar. She unwrapped it with practiced fingers and took a bite. The athletic girl never had big meals; she just ate small things spaced regularly throughout the day. For instance, she would have a little bag of carrots for lunch, but after the next period she'd have an apple, and so on. She was constantly telling Kagome that it was a better lifestyle than eating three hearty meals, but the smaller girl preferred the feeling of being full. Besides, she had a higher metabolism than most, so she needed that energy.

"It really was nothing." Kagome fished in her pockets for change. Coming up with enough money for a candy bar, she stopped in front of a vending machine and poked the coins through the slot. "And there was definitely no kissing or anything like that involved."

"Okay, I believe you."

Suspiciously, Kagome glanced over her shoulders, wondering if her friend was being sarcastic, but there seemed to be honesty in her face. And... rage?

"You pervert!" Sango spun around and struck a tall, dark-haired boy across the face with a backhanded slap. Miroku tumbled away, a bright red handprint on his face.

"Why, dear Sango?"

"You know why, you lecher! Feeling up my ass when my back is turned; typical!"

Kagome smirked at the familiar banter between her friends. "Get a room, you two," she joked. Sango shot her a glare, and she raised her arms in mock surrender. "What? You guys are acting like an old, married couple!"

"Given," said a familiar voice behind her.

Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha!" she said. "Tell me you didn't hear that awful rumor going around."

Her hanyou friend snorted. "How could I not? It's all _anyone_ 's talking about; how goody-goody Higurashi made out with sexy Sesshy in a closet." He shoved his hands in his pockets, snickering. "It kinda has a ring to it. Goody-goody Higurashi, sexy Sesshy." He shuddered. "Can't believe I just said that."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "Et tu, Brute?"

"What did you say?"

"It's Latin," she scoffed, walking away. "It means 'you too, Brutus?' As in, you're going along with the rumor too?"

"No!" protested Inuyasha, running to catch up to her. "I told those idiots that they could shove their lies up their asses, 'cause the Kagome I know would never do _that_."

Kagome snorted. "Uh-huh. Can't believe Sesshomaru hasn't put a stop to the rumors, though. Maybe he's not as all-powerful as he would have us believe."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno _what_ goes on through that bastard's mind. Maybe that sicko's _enjoying_ it." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Ewwwww!" she laughed. "There are pills for that, you know."

"How would I know?" He raised his hands defensively. "In fact, how would _you_ know?" He glared at her mock-suspiciously.

Kagome couldn't help but toss her head back and laugh at her longtime best friend. With him by her side, she could get through anything.

* * *

Sesshomaru crossed his arms petulantly as he watched his bastard brother and _her_ walk out of the building together. They had no right to be laughing together. No right! He would have to fix this, he decided, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. A dark smirk curled his lips, replacing his displeased expression as he viewed the screen, the electronic glow lighting up his features in the darkness quite eerily. He knew exactly how to get Inuyasha away from _her._

* * *

 **Sorry guys, no hawtness in this chapter :P But Sesshy is plotting something, so that's good! Or naw... Please review and make my day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

He was late.

Not Sesshomaru, of course. The man he was meeting. They had arranged to meet at seven o'clock sharp, and it was now three minutes past. Two more and the deal was off. Sesshomaru could easily find someone else to do the job he had in mind. The Cartier watch on his slim wrist glinted as he angled it towards his face.

Four minutes past.

The seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly. _Tick, tock_. An annoying line from childhoood that his mother had always recited came to mind: _Time is ticking by, ticking by, ticking by._ He supposed it was fun to say, but it was hard on the ears after the third time. And the fourth. And the millionth.

Five minutes past.

A mild frown creasing his brow, he was preparing to leave when loud panting filled his ears.

"W-wait! Hey man, wait up!"

Eyebrow twitching at being addressed in such a manner, he turned nevertheless. "You are late," he said. _Understatement of the year_ , the perfectionist thought. For in his mind, to be early to an appointment was being on time, and being on time was late, and being _late_ was unforgivable.

"I know, dude. So, what is it you want? I just got a good supply of weed from the mainland... Real easy on the senses."

"I am not here for drugs," Sesshomaru said flatly. "I am here to give you an assignment."

"Damn, man, talk about day-jaw voodoo or whatever they call it. It's like being in school again," prattled the scumbag.

 _Deja vu,_ thought Sesshomaru. _With the jh- sound, not j. And it's vu, not voodoo._

He leaned back against the alley wall, not caring that his dress shirt was undoubtedly getting filthy from the slime on the bricks. He brushed back his bangs, his casual posture hiding the fact that he was tense and excited. "There is a girl. High school age. Dark hair and blue eyes. She will pass by this alley by 4:30 pm tomorrow. You will follow her to the store, and when she leaves and passes this alley again, you will corner her in here and threaten her. You are not to touch her in any manner, simply frighten her. Tell her to give you her purse. She will refuse. That is when I come in. You will be surprised. You will tell me to mind my own business. You will not show any recognition of me whatsoever. I will attack you. You will appear to put up a fight, but ultimately be defeated by my might."

The skeez sweat-dropped. _Damn, this guy is arrogant. Who does he think he is, the knight in shining armor come to save the damsel in distress?_ And then the knight in shining armor pulled out a stack of crisp bills, and the man's person opinion of him skyrocketed. _Well..._ In his world, the Golden Rule was that the guy with the _gold_ made the _rules_.

And this guy, although his hair was pure silver, had plenty of gold.

* * *

 **Heh... Sess-chan is quite the little plotter, isn't he? So evil...** **Anyhoo, I'm out! Aaaand you know what comes next but I'll say it anyways! Please review on your thoughts on this chapter and the next! I heart you guys!**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **.:*~Stardust Miko~*:.**

 **PS For those of you into the whole horror/dark genre, I have a new SessKag story out called The Cost of Courage!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sawry for the late update... But real life is a bee-otch. :( And in case you forgot, Sesshy had a plot the last time you looked at this story! So...**

 **Hehehe, da shit is gonna hit da faaan...**

* * *

CH 4

Kagome shifted the heavy grocery bag from her left hand to her right as she walked along the sidewalk. There had been more on the list than usual, thanks to the fact that her grandfather's birthday was coming up. Her mother wanted to celebrate with a royal feast.

She had just crossed the intersection when she suddenly got the feeling that she was being followed. Frowning, she turned around, her eyes scanning the pavement behind her, but she could see no one out of place; she had been the last one to cross, and now a blur of cars filled the space where she had been moments before. Brow furrowing, she decided that it must have been a breeze playing on the back of her neck or something like that, and continued on her way, swinging the bag on her slim wrist.

Two minutes later, she got the feeling again. This time, she whirled around, ready to confront her stalker, but she only startled a toddler behind her. As the little boy burst into tears, his mother glared at her accusingly and gathered him into her arms.

"Oh gawd, I am so sorry," Kagome apologized, backing up a couple steps. She bent down to the toddler's eye height. "I really am sorry for scaring you like that."

The woman sniffed and started on some boring talk about irresponsible adolescents nowadays, but Kagome was no longer listening. Her eyes were fixed on the shabby man navigating his way along the sidewalk fifty yards behind the toddler and his mother. He looked somewhat familiar, and as she sifted through her memory, she realized that she had seen him as she walked out of the grocery. Was he following her? It seemed like the only logical solution; the store was four blocks away, and what were the chances of the guy's destination being along her route as well?

Quickly she averted her eyes. If he really was following her, she couldn't tip him off that she knew. She had to figure out how to lose him.

She apologized to the toddler and his mother one last time and continued on her way home, feigning complete ignorance of her sleazy shadow. About a block later, she felt him getting closer and tensed, preparing to scream. He drew alongside her, and she saw that he had a scraggly beard and that his face was framed with curtains of badly dyed, greasy green hair.

His next move was sudden and unexpected. He pretended to trip and shoved her right into an alley that was conveniently located right next to them. "Sorry!" As he lunged, he had covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Kagome struggled ferociously. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a gun. He made a zipping motion in front of his lips and gestured with his gun. It was clear what he meant. He slowly took his hand off her mouth but kept his gun pointed at her.

"Now, do as I say and no one needs to get hurt," he said, grinning unpleasantly and showing off teeth that looked like a row of piano keys. "Let's start with your purse."

She took a deep breath and glared at him. "No," she said quietly.

He scowled. "No? Forgot what I have here?" He waved his gun emphatically, and then she made her move.

While the weapon was pointed away from her, she lunged forward and lashed out with the blade of her hand, striking him on his right wrist. With a howl, the sleazeball dropped his gun. Kagome took the opportunity to kick him in the balls, pick up the gun, and scream at the top of her lungs. She ran out of the alley as fast as she could. A street police man was making his way toward her, and breathlessly, she shoved the gun into his hands and pointed toward the alley.

"He tried to mug me!" she cried.

The man nodded and took off. She followed him at a more sedate pace, eager to see the arrest, but to her disappointment, the would-be mugger had disappeared. The policeman went off to search some more, and she stood in the alley, rubbing her arms, waiting for him to return so she could give him her statement. She couldn't believe what had happened. She slowly bent down and picked up the grocery bag she had dropped when she started running.

"Mom will not believe what just happened," she muttered under the breath.

There certainly was someone who could not believe what had just happened, and it was not her mother. It was Sesshomaru, who had seen the whole thing. His amber eyes were wide as he tried to process what he had witnessed.

How…?

* * *

 **Heh... Sesshy's plan backfired! HAHAHAHA! Take that! I know there were some problems in there, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it... Hopefully you didn't even notice! XD Please review and make my day! :)**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **.:*~Stardust Miko~*:.**


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Kagome crept quietly down the stairs in Inuyasha's huge house, wearing only a white lacy tank over a black bra and dove gray PINK shorts with KISS IT written on the butt in glittery blue.

Stifling a yawn, she padded into the kitchen, flipping on the light. Squinting blearily against the bright light, she fumbled her hand a couple inches over to a small, flat touch screen panel shaped like an O and traced her finger around it. Slowly the light dimmed to a manageable level, and she shuffled over to the pantry with a relieved sigh, able to see now.

Laying out chocolate chip cookies on a plate and pouring herself some milk, she settled down at the counter and took a slow, refreshing sip.

Sleepovers with Inuyasha always included her sneaking down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. He knew and didn't mind. The first couple times, she had felt self-conscious opening his fridge, as all guests do, but she had quickly gotten used to it.

She polished off the snack quickly, and was dipping her last cookie in her milk when someone entered the kitchen behind her.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said, not even bothering to turn around. "This is new. Decided to join me?"

"I assure you I am not Inuyasha," said a cold voice, making her turn around. Long silvery hair and amber eyes registered in her blurry vision. Her eyes moved downwards and her vision suddenly sharpened as she realized she was staring at a ridiculously masculine chest. All of a sudden she was wide awake.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!" she stammered. What was he doing here? Didn't he live with his mother in an even ritzier house? She had certainly never seen him here before. Why the hell was he topless? And the most important question of all; why did it feel like there were butterflies hatching in her stomach as she stared at his admittedly gorgeous and muscular upper body? She tore her eyes away to look at his face with immense difficulty; it was like her eyeballs were magnetically attracted to his abs.

 _Ack! What's wrong with me?_

She flushed. Sesshomaru just eyed her with evident distaste, and swept by without another word. She stared at him nervously, obsessively ogling the muscles flexing between his shoulder blades, then gasped as she realized she had been holding her cookie in the milk for too long, and it had all but dissolved in her fingers. She swore she could see a smirk on Sesshomaru's face. With a frown, she gulped down the chocolatey milk, rolling the uber-soft cookie around on her tongue before swallowing. Taking her dishes to the sink and rinsing them off, she cast a glance at Sesshomaru, who was dipping chocolate chip cookies in milk, just like she had been doing.

 _Grr!_

Her eyes narrowed with anger. Then, an idea occurred to her for the perfect revenge. A mischievous grin curling her lips, she waited until he dipped a fresh cookie in his milk, and then she cleared her throat delicately before turning to leave. Feeling his eyes on her, she pretended to wipe her hands, which were dry, on her butt, rubbing them on the cotton as sexily as she could. She rolled her hips like the dancers in pop music videos she had seen, making her movements slow and suggestive. She wiggled her buttocks for effect, knowing fully well what was written on the seat of her shorts, and sauntered out of the kitchen, smirking when she heard the unmistakable sound of a soggy cookie plopping into a glass of milk.

What goes around, comes around.

* * *

 **Hehehe I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. :D Please remember to drop a review as you leave.**

 **And don't forget to vote for your favorite Stardust Miko story on my profile. I'll use the results to focus my attention and writing.**

 **Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hoo boy, I think y'all'll like this one...**

* * *

 **CH 6**

The next morning, Kagome yawned as she stepped into Inuyasha's bathroom, wrapped in a robe. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she smiled sleepily. She had had a good dream. She didn't remember it, but she knew it involved her winning a prize of some sort. Slowly, she undressed, stacking her clothes neatly on a rack. Stealing a look in the mirror to assess her body, she shuffled into the spacious shower.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she waited for the motion sensor to turn on the water- -and _screamed_ as freezing water shot out of the shower heads, pelting her from every side like frigid firehoses.

Yelping like a wounded dog, Kagome bolted out of the shower, slipping on the floor and landing hard on her butt.

"Ahh!"

She sat there for a moment, wide awake but dazed, trying to collect herself. As goosebumps rose up from her skin, making her look like a plucked chicken, she realized she needed to get in some hot water. She eyed the criminal shower suspiciously. Normally the spray was at a perfect hot temperature. It was beyond her to adjust the controls. Reaching with shivering arms for a fluffy towel, Kagome wrapped it around herself and carefully hurried out of the bathroom, thanking the fact that Inuyasha was in his personal gym doing his morning workout. Now, if she remembered correctly, the only bathrooms on the third floor were the personal 's was out of order, and there was no way she was using his father's.

Cautiously navigating the house, waiting with bated breath whenever she heard footsteps, Kagome succeeded in reaching the guest quarters. Teeth chattering, she looked around and chose the biggest one, vaguely remembering it had the best bathroom, and stepped into the apparently empty suite. Not noticing the single suitcase leaning innocently up against the pristine bed, she padded into the bathroom, which contained both a hot tub and a stand-up shower.

Hesitantly, she poked her hand into the shower. When warm water caressed her skin gently, she sighed in relief and stepped all the way in, abandoning the robe. Kagome then proceeded to take a long, luxurious shower, trying to erase the memory of that horribly cold water. So engrossed was she in her cleansing, she didn't notice the sound of the door opening, nor the quiet footsteps and the disturbance of water.

When she was finished, she drew back the curtain, stepped out, and _screamed…_ for the second time that morning.

" _Sesshomaru!_ What the- -What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" she shrieked, scrambling backwards into the shower and pulling up the curtain to shield herself. She yelped when the shower turned back on.

Sesshomaru was leaning back languidly in the hot tub, arms stretched out to either side to grasp the edges of the tub. He raised an eyebrow at her, amber eyes glinting predatorily. "This does happen to be my bathroom for the time being, Higurashi."

"But- -but!" she sputtered. Oh god, she really was stupid. Sesshomaru lived with his mom, and he practically never came here. He didn't have a room in his father's house, and if he was here, of course he would take the best guest room. Gah! "I was in the shower!" she protested. "Obviously you could hear the water. Couldn't you wait?"

"You are the intruder, not this Sesshomaru," he said calmly, reaching up and grabbing a bottle of thick golden liquid. As she watched, strangely fascinated, he squeezed an amount into his hands and lathered it into fluffy foam. He then rubbed his soapy hands all over his chest and arms, looking directly at Kagome during each slow stroke.

Her face was beginning to burn. He looked like he was having _se- -_ ugh! Banishing the thought from her traitorous mind, trying not to remember last night (cookies!), she said tersely, "Do you mind closing your eyes for a minute? I'd like to get out."

"Is that an order, _Ka-go-me_?" He tilted his head to the side, his amber eyes half-lidded and indolent. He rose up slightly in the water, exposing his sculpted abdomen, and lathered up more soap.

Her heart fluttered. "It's a- -it's a _request,_ " she said. Oh god, why were her hands trembling? " _Please_ ," she gritted out. The shower was still on and she was going to get so pruney.

He blinked innocently, looking as if he were considering it. "Hmm…" Then he shook his head. "I don't think I will."

Her shoulders hunched up and she scowled. "Don't play games with me!"

"Oh, Higurashi, I don't play _games_. I play for _keeps._ " Sesshomaru smirked as he cleansed his body of the golden foam, gathering handfuls of water to empty over his well-defined physique. As she watched, helplessly captive to the show he was putting on, he suddenly stood up.

Kagome gasped and backed away, further into the shower, where her back met the wall. The dropped curtain fluttered back into place, but she couldn't erase the image from her mind. She remained frozen in that position, unable to make a sound, hot water flowing over her petrified body, while Sesshomaru dried himself off.

Even over the sound of the shower, even through the curtain, she could hear him chuckling, and it made her blood boil. But the cherry on top of the icing was hearing his smug words as he walked away.

"What is it that they say, Kagome? Revenge is best served… _cold?_ "

* * *

 **This was Day Five of 12 Days of Christmas, during which I update each of my ongoing SessKag stories or post a oneshot every day until and including Christmas Day! Follow me! ;)**

 **Previously, we had _Blue-Eyed Songbird:_** **an Inuyasha re-imagining of the classic tale Helen of Troy. Kagome, renown for her beauty across the lands, is stolen by Lord Sesshomaru of the West on the eve of her wedding, sparking a huge war.**

 **Next, we'll have** ** _Caged Miko:_** **Ka** **gome is kidnapped and enslaved and Sesshomaru finds himself in possession of his hanyou brother's infuriating, loudmouthed miko. At first he views her merely as a drag and trophy, but slowly he comes to see her in a new light. The Lord of the West stands at a crossroads; will he choose a relationship of hatred or love with Kagome?**

 **Cheers!**

 **Philosophy Blue**


End file.
